123850-19032015-drop-5-hype
Content ---- ---- ---- We just need to make a spider launcher, the rest will be Tony running and screaming as we all laugh. It's Thursday, and I'm not really sure what is going on in game. Right now I'm stuck at work with a headache that is close to causing me to become physically ill. Wish I was here instead | |} ---- I'm thinking for the next duel contest we should add Warplot plugs to the packages :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- Let us know where it is, Oli! I'm down to check it out. | |} ---- I've not even properly started on it. I'm coding the website at the moment, and thinking about many things that I would have to implement and write out. Still waiting on feedback from Carbine as well on how to do certain things. Once I have a test version online, I will share it. Design is going to be the hardest for me, since I totally suck as making layouts. | |} ---- ---- More then happy ;) I'll write out a design document during the weekend and share it | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. Yeeeeesssss. Some of us in guild were talking about how once we get Spider pets (companions... whatever!) we need to get a group of folks together and follow Tony around with them. *Mr. Burns "Yeeessss" fingers*. That'd be neat! :D ----- Here's some late breakfast for y'all, since all we've had is a bit of coffee: So last night I didn't actually get into game. Mainly because I was working on putting together the ThaydFest footrace video and the ThaydFest Fashion video. I also recorded the Saddles Fight Club from ThaydFest, but it's a 46 minute video that I'm still trying to find the perfect mix of music for before I put it up on YouTube. Expect it by the weekend, though. :) I'm also going to be starting the project I mentioned yesterday. Come April, I'm going to be putting up a weekly housing tour/interview video where a creator and I will get in TeamSpeak or Skype and discuss their home as they give a tour of it. If you'd like to volunteer your house, let me know. I do have a list going already, and I'm really excited! I'm even going to be leveling alts on Warhound so I can view houses there for interested folks. :D Tonight's plans in WildStar consist of some normal adventures. Just a nice, slow, night. :) I am sad I missed the Rhyp's Raiders last night, and I hear they decimated a good chunk of Whitevale. :D | |} ---- Ruby on Rails :) My favourite language/environment for web development. As for raid signups, you could take a look at allgenda.com We use this as raid signup. | |} ---- ZOGM it's a conspiracy! Carbine made their game fun so you'd get sidetracked and would have to sub for money! Or something... I actually know exactly how you feel. Especially when I /chjoin LFG, I get to be like a magpie. I log in with a mission statement. "I'm going to do my dailies today!" or "I'm going to get into Vet Stormtalon tonight!" Then I look at LFG and some guy says, "Hey, we're grouping for Metal Maw Prime. Need a tank. Anyone?" Five hours later, I'm looking around getting stuff for Hellrose Bowl, wonder WTF happened to all these hours the day is supposed to have. That's actually not a bad idea. You run a sort of circle for raiding, right? For people who don't want to leave their guilds but do want to raid? | |} ---- ---- There is only one band you need for a dueling contest.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep! Right now we just send everyone to a google spreadsheet, but it's not an easy link to remember and it's easy for people to overwrite other people's sign up responses. | |} ---- ---- But I totally saw the ending coming, it made sense, right?....the only character to never tell us anything revealing :). | |} ---- I can definitely recommend Slyjeff as a raid handler to anyone that's ready to raid, but not really into joining a raiding guild. For those that don't know him, Sly's one of those blessed souls that queues into the Group Finder and teaches new players how to clear dungeons. | |} ---- I keep hearing that Drop 5 is another Jesus patch. If we keep getting these, we'll be in shape in no time! :D Especially people like me who thought this game was the best MMORPG on the planet before, Drop 3, Drop 4, and Drop 5 are leaving Wildstar alone on an insurmountable mountain above the competition. Just need to get the word out. | |} ---- Awesome. I should have the first, bare-bones version up tonight or over the weekend. :) Using Angular->Node.Js->Express->Mongo. Don't judge. I know there are a lot of strong feelings about this stack. My feeling is I won't be able to judge until I try it :) (Plus, I'm in this thread to avoid flamewars!) | |} ---- It made sense in retrospect, but that makes it no less frustrating!! xD I'm the kind of person who loses themselves in a narrative without trying too hard to predict what might be coming, so when he took my character to that glen, removed her vallaslin, and then was all "actually, no", it left me going, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa D: D: D:". And then the epilogue made my jaw drop. I enjoyed it. And it was awful. And amazing. XD And it's left me wanting more. *tries to think of a way to stay on topic* Uhm.... I have more time to play in WS now! :D | |} ---- You want to avoid flamewars, but you mention Angular and Express :P Stop trolling Sly :D | |} ---- Thanks Vic :) We aren't currently actively seeking more people for our weekend group, but I might be soon trying to put together a Sunday, "let's kill x-89" group for alts who want access to the x-89 glory gear or new players who just want to dip their toe into a single night of raiding. Not sure if that's gonna happen, but it's and idea that's been rattling around in my head. But I'm always up for teaching Entity Exile players the dungeons for anyone whose interested :) | |} ---- Haha- I already got flamed by a guildie for this. Though his objection was Node.js. Anyway, I'm just a .net guy branching out, so give me a break :) It's a totally different world for me :D | |} ---- ---- Ahahaha. Feeling the same my friend. | |} ---- It's always okay! What did you do last night? | |} ---- Nuh uh, not in our shower! *puts on a face mask, gets a rag drenching it in dishashing soap, and gently cleans the little Lopp* Shhh It's okay little one shhhh All are welcome to the coffee thread. It's a happy place *puts a towel over Sylqt and hands a cup of coffee* There all nice and shiney! | |} ---- *Points to the shower* There's clean clothes in the closet. Help yourself :) | |} ---- I pointed him to the 'guest' showers :) You know the ones that we can just throw away after use. | |} ---- The sad part is, they think we care about their drivel. I really wonder if they are aware of the consequences of their behaviour, but probably not. | |} ---- That's where i keep all the tied up Chua though......eh....I should keep that to myself... >_> <_< | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I thought you meant the garden hose. :P Poor little Lopp :( | |} ---- ---- Care enough to constantly reply to them, I guess. | |} ---- Wait.... Olivar doesn't keep the tied up Chua in his basement? | |} ---- Something I've been sore tempted to do myself since Enjin's is near total poo but I haven't raided since I left WoW (around Megaservers). Ooh, Sundays. *rattles Vic* dungeons naow! *coughs* :ph34r: I miss raiding but my schedule kinda stinks at the moment. Reminding myself to not feed the trolls is a constant battle. May you find balance. | |} ---- Sylqt- You are normally kind and patient on the forums! What's out there currently is just so awful and recurring it would make anyone upset. There's an old saying down here in the south: "He thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow" which basically means that when they talk they think everyone needs to listen. Morning Coffee is a place to get away from all that nonsense and talk about anything and everything Wildstar. :) | |} ---- I'm pretty sure you're fine. I wouldn't worry about it. Also in many cases when people stare at those moms, unless its a situation where the kid was clearly doing nothing wrong or the mom is way out of line I think most people are glaring and going "shoulda hit that kid harder". Sometimes you just gotta give em a bit of a boop upside the head to get em in line. I have to get the stuffing for my pillows from somewhere ;) | |} ---- ---- Definitely. And it's a bit underused, too. To be honest, I think there's a LOT to look forward to! :D I mean, think back six months. People with all kinds of complaints and accusations about Carbine and the game, how terrible it was, how grindy it was, how there was nothing for casuals. Now the biggest complaint seems to be, "There aren't enough people playing." Which isn't a good thing to happen, but it's the best kind of complaint. That means the population will come back if they actually want to play the game, because so many of the game's complainable features are improved. That's awesome. I heard we picked up another two new members last night as well. It's funny how many of our members are brand new to the game, as well. So many of our new guildies are literally new to Wildstar. The population rise has really made recruitment a lot easier. I might do another Celestion/Algoroc sweep to recruit and help new players. That's worked well in the past. | |} ---- ---- Let us know how it goes! Hope you get out of the firm you're in and into something you maybe enjoy a bit more. ALSO! Came to a sort of decision (let's see how that works). Since everyone in the Saddles so far has been wondering what to do, maybe we can just log into some Dominion characters? I could really do to dust off Trajan Spenser. He hasn't done anything since hitting 50 a while back except gotten through Blighthaven. | |} ---- I'm all for it, but we have a few people who have stylistic disagreements with the dominion, and I don't want them to feel like the guild has abandon them. So there is some discussion still left to be done as far as the who and the when. We can try to work it out when people get on tonight? | |} ---- Sure. It's just one day a week, but I'll make sure I'm on Seeger tonight to talk things out. Worse comes to worse, we'll just launch a new guild on the other side to be our alt guild so that everyone knows who we are and where we'll be if we're on that side. I definitely don't want to leave the new players wondering what happened. Honestly, we should probably have a massive guild meeting to discuss these kinds of issues floating around. Think this weekend would be too soon to get one called, or should I wait for next weekend for everyone to have time to get the word around? | |} ---- ---- I think having an alt guild is a good idea. We can even post the dominion alt names in the notes so that people will know who to whisper. First thing is to take a log of all the people that have dominion characters, and what level those characters are. Vunne would like people to run Riot in the Void along with STL and KV, so we can see if other people have characters in that range and want to get those cleared. | |} ---- Let's leave it in the pit where it belongs, back to the tasks at hand. | |} ---- If anything, I can bring Trajan for those. He's not geared (and definitely not set up to heal), so I'd only be able to DPS. My other Dommie is a Chua Esper, also DPS, but I don't even know if he's 20 yet. He might be high enough for RitV. | |} ---- ---- If he is close, we can run the first protostar a few times to get him bumped up. Between that and riot we should be able to get people who are not up to KV and STL leveled pretty darn fast. | |} ---- I wouldn't be adverse to going over to Dommie side once a week. However, I am definitely against being there full time. My home is Exile side now. I have a level 50 Chua Spellslinger named Spousal Unit, yeah original I know LOL. I'm not sure where she is in her attunement. When I left that side I was working on the vet dungeons, but not sure if I even completed the vet adventures yet. | |} ---- ---- Chua always draw a crowd. :P *whisper* It's because they're secretly cute! If you find someone that has it on sale, pass it along! I've also heard mixed reviews, and want to try it, but it's a little out of my price range at the current moment. Grats on the job offer! I hope it leads to bigger and better things. :D Also glad you're coming around and warming up to Drop 5. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Sorry about the apartment. I've had that happen to friends of mine. It happened to us when a new buyer came in and bought an apartment block we lived in. They didn't manage the grounds as well as the previous owners and weren't very attentive. Did he sell it to a new landlord, or to a development company that's going to raze it? For a part time game, I'm not the best person to ask. I spend almost all my gametime on Wildstar. However, when I catch a break, I usually end up playing Diablo 3. For what that's worth, it can be entertaining and mindless while I wait for whatever Wildstar has going on. If only. Most of us are the people at work when we want to be in game. I tell people (not at my job) all the time that if I didn't have to work, I probably wouldn't be on the forums at all. | |} ---- ---- I loved DA:I and i played it when I was a little burnt out from Wildstar. It's a good filler for one of those meh times. Let my son build something on one of my alt's plots, he's building a dinosaur and a car. He says the building is awesome and he loves it :P 8 year olds = best judge of things. | |} ---- Thanks, Vic. It wouldn't be a huge deal, life happens, but the landlord had assured us he wasn't selling, and we've spent the last year painting, doing minor renovations, cleaning the property, etc.. But what can you do. Some things change and some people lie. :P I anticipate the property will be razed, as the building is about 50+ years old and hasn't been maintained well. Plus the lot is big, it could host a good 10-15 units if the duplex was removed. Diablo 3 was fun, I played it off and on for about a year. Then one day I got sucked into hardcore mode and it somewhat ruined the whole experience, haha. Regular felt lacking but once I hit 60+ with a HC character playing the game was 50% fun and 50% anxiety. :rolleyes: | |} ---- That is too cute! I can't wait to have kids and have them play video games with me and Chaide. :P | |} ---- That's kinda what I'm looking for, I'll have a nice lull from now until drop 5. If I resub before then most of my play time will go to polishing the Academy (already making some changes) and lazily poking at Uta's place. | |} ---- ---- Oh! And keep in touch! Ara and I are trying to set up a time when we'll be over, probably once a week, on Domside. So I get some Spensertime! :D | |} ---- ---- We wish that, too. I do try to keep in touch with the EU folk because we love you guys. Maybe one day they'll figure out a way to, at the very least, let us pipe to the other side temporarily. I'm not sure how helpful that would be (I'd really hate to depopulate one side or the other with the way multiple servers in this game have been), but hey, we can dream. | |} ---- I imagined a place similar to a oil platform out in the atlantic ocean just housing a wildstar server , now if you got money to spend that's a vision right there. | |} ---- And we run the cables across the bed of the sea? | |} ---- ---- Sure, but gotta go with fiber optic at that point. Even more money hehe. | |} ---- Looks good, actually! I like things better clean and simple as possible. | |} ---- ---- ----